


I missed you

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chaldea, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Impregnation, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pregnant Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Had this one drafted on google docs for months now deciding to post this now.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Welcome back!

Jalter had just come back from a singularity with Ritsuka and was exhausted. Romani was to blame for that, first the ray shift went wrong and they got teleported to an island infested with werewolves and amazon warriors which she, cu alter, and saber alter had to face off for 12 hours continuously. Once Romani finally got the ray shift to work again they had to swim across to another island not too far away from the one they were but that island was no better there were giant spiders on that one. After 6 hours of maneuvering through the spider-infested forest, they got to the ray shift site where they held off giant spiders for 2 hours until they finally got teleported out of there to the singularity.

They spent 2 whole weeks chasing after an annoying little fairy that supposedly knows where the grail is only to find out that she only knew who to ask to find, then they spent 3 more days tracking that person who refused to help unless they got a golden apple for them. You can pretty much guess at this point everybody wanted to kill that person, especially a certain avenger.

Upon finally obtaining the grail of the singularity they rayshifted back only to be sent to 15th century France where they would spend 6 hours waiting for Romani to repair the ray shift machine. At this point, Ritsuka and the Alters wanted to strangle Romani. 

“Good news everyone, only 1 hour left before we’re home.” Rituska tried saying it in her most cheerful voice possible considering what they’ve just been through.

The alters nodded not feeling the need to talk. They all sat in a circle around a fire, Ritsuka was leaning on Cu’s arm with his cape wrapped around her, Artoria sat quietly staring into the fire, Jalter leaned back against a log. Not the most comfortable thing to lean on but you do with what ya got. Jalter idly stared at the wedding band on her ring finger, she missed Brynhildr’s soft smiles and her breathy chuckles, she missed the feeling of her wet and warm mouth on her cock and her tight wet walls squeezing her girth.

“Thinking of your women. Aren't you?” Artoria questioned, her golden eyes unmoving from the fire.

A scowl formed on Jalter’s face.

“Mind your own business Ice queen bitch.”

“Tch. Still the mad dog I remember.”

“You fu-”

“If you two don’t shut up I am going to make you wish you hadn't woken me up”

The two alters turned their head at the sound of Ritsuka’s voice, Cu only smirked, both of them failed to notice Ritsuka had fallen asleep in Cu’s cape. If there was one thing you needed to know about Ritsuka is that you don’t wake her up when she’s trying to sleep. Before Ritsuka could fall back to sleep a voice came from above them.

“Good news everyone. I've fixed the ray shift machine. Now prepare for the ray shift.”

Now we’ve come full circle Jalter had just returned from the singularity.

Upon arriving back in Chaldea Jalter barely had any time to react as she saw something flash in front of her. Before she knew it she felt 2 warm and wet lips claim hers as 2 lavender eyes started into her own pale gold ones. It was her love and wife Brynhildr, she felt her tongue poke at her lips asking for entrance. Jalter let her tongue slip into her mouth as both of their eyes closed their tongues wrestling for dominance. Jalter moved her gauntlet clad hands to cup Brynhildr’s decent-sized cups.

They only pulled away at the sound of Artoria clearing her throat.

“If you’re that eager to fuck your women do it in more private areas.”

Jalter stomped towards Arotia with her sword drawn ready to strike her down but before she could do so she felt Bryhilder’s arms loop around hers.

“Dear, she’s right this is not the place to perform such lewd activities.” It only clicked now of where she was. Ritsuka looked away awkwardly, Romani did the same, Da Vinci attempted to hide her chuckle but failed, Cu was already out and Salter simply smirked.  
A scowl formed on her face but she reluctantly left the ray shift room with Brynhildr giving one last look to the dark king who still had that stupid smirk on her face. Jalter would make a note to wipe it off her face the next time she sees it.

After a short walk they make it to their shared bedroom, as soon as the door closes Brynhildr is all over Jalter. She pins the shorter woman against the wall and kisses her deeply splitting her lips apart to force her tongue inside. They spent what must’ve been hours playing with each other’s tongue. In reality, it was only a minute or two. Brynhildr broke off the kiss leaving a stand of saliva, she picked Jalter off her feet and carried her to the bed. Jalter would’ve protested but she was far too flustered to do so. Without warning, Brynhildr mounted Jalter straddling her hips dematerializing her clothing in the process to reveal her fair, and voluptuous body for her wife. Jalter felt herself become erect, her girth throbbed as she felt Brynhildr’s stomach against it. She felt her lips get greedily claimed again by her wife this time with more vigor and passion, Jalter dematerialized her armor and clothing, moving her pale hand to cup Brynhildr’s warm cheek but something was different she felt something wet. She retracted her hand to see what she just touched, her suspicions were quelled when she felt a tear drop hit her own cheek.

Breaking off the kiss she saw her wife’s puffy red eyes.

“Hey hey, I’m here now don’t cry. Shh shhhh...” Jalter pulled her in by her nape into an embrace.

“It’s okay, I missed you too.” She began stroking her snowy hair.

After a few minutes she felt Brynhildr lift her upper body off herself and reach for something exposing her ample tits which she couldn’t resist. Jalter took in her right nipple causing Brynhildr to let out a cute squeak. Jalter wasn’t sure what she was reaching for but it looks to have been a drink as she saw a lump go down Brynhildr’s throat. She then flipped Brynhildr on her back and began rubbing her aching cock against Brynhildr’s entrance. Both women moaned in pleasure and anticipation until Jalter finally slid her cock making her groan and releasing the moan in Brynhildr’s throat. Jalter moved her face into the crook of Brynhildr’s neck as she began thrusting in and out of her. At first she started off slow but sped up in pace and began thrusting harder as she felt her walls squeeze her cock intensely, Brynhildr wrapped her legs around Jalter’s smaller figure to keep her from pulling out too much. 

“F-Fuck… sorry if I’m a bit rough Bryn.” Jalter turned to whisper to Brynhildr. Bryn was the nickname she gave Brynhildr because she had trouble pronouncing it properly even though she assured her she was saying it correctly. Brynhildr only responded with a muffled moan. Brynhildr kept a hand over her mouth so as to not be so loud. It was a futile effort as Jalter bit down on her exposed neck and began sucking on it, sure to leave a hickey in the morning. The closer Jalter was getting to her climax she was pounding much harder now reducing Brynhildr to a whimpering mess. She could feel Brynhildr approach climax as well, she knew by how it became harder to pull back out of Bryn’s pussy.

“Mmmm.. Jeanne I-I have somethin- something to tell you mmm..” Brynhildr spoke for the first time they set foot in the bedroom albeit with a struggle as Jalter roughly thrust into her.

“Yeah go ahead.” Jalter said cooley approaching climax. 

“Jeanne, I want you to cum inside me.”

“Don’t I always? heh” 

“I want you to impregnate me.”

That last line shook Jalter and her thrust slowed down nearly to a halt much to Brynhildr’s disappointment. Jalter failed to find the words to speak.

“Is something wrong Jeanne? Jeanne?”

“You want me to be the father of our child?” A stupid question she thought of course she did.

“Yes, please” Brynhildr whined while she tried rocking her hips to quell her lust.

After a moment Jalter unexpectedly picked her pace back up pounding into Bryhildr without giving her time to readjust.

“Ahh- Jeanne wait wait..” Her words fell on death ears as Jalter thrust erratically. Brynhildr felt a burning sensation in her pelvis.

“I need you to kiss me Jeanne, mmm please!” Jalter moved her head out of the crook of Brynhildr’s neck and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Brynhildr came shortly after. Jalter felt Brynhildr’s warm, wet, and tight walls convulse signifying her release. Now it was her turn, she quickly whispered and “I love you” before she let out a low groan, the only warning before she unloaded her cum inside Brynhildr’s womb. Stream after stream of cum unloaded inside Brynhildr at least 2 weeks worth of cum. After coming down from their high Jalter pulled out but not without a struggle as Bryn’s pussy desperately clung onto Jalter’s cock. Bryn whined at the absence of Jalter’s girth. A stream of cum leaked from her pussy. Jalter fell beside Bryn on the bed panting heavily with a blush on her face. Slowly Bryn rolled on her side to curl up on her arm. They lay in silence.

“Say, I thought us servants couldn’t get pregnant?” Jalter questioned slightly tilting her head to the side.

“I used a rune that allowed me to get pregnant”

“‘You can do that?” Jalter was genuinely surprised, she didn’t know magic could be used for things such as this.

“Hehe, I’m going to be a mommy”

“You’ll be a great one I’m sure of it.”

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, their naked bodies against each other.


	2. 1st Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynhildr is currently 9 weeks pregnant, so far nothing eventful has happened much. Byrnhildr feels like shit in terms of health she's experiencing morning sickness, nausea, and back pains, in terms of emotions, she’s ecstatic. She’s very happy to start a family with Jalter. Jalter decided not to announce the pregnancy to anyone at least not yet anyway, the only other person who knows of Brynhildr’s pregnancy is Nightingale who Jalter asked it to keep it a secret Brynhildr was fine with it caring very little if people knew of pregnancy or not they would find out sooner or later anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey had to do a bit of research on pregnancies for this XD

They had just come back from the infirmary, getting a Monthly checkup from Nightingale. Jalter maintained her cold and distant demeanor as she walked through the walls of Chaldea hand and hand with Brynhildr heading towards the cafeteria sending death glares at anyone who had the audacity to look down instead of forward. 

Upon arriving they found an empty table at the far corner away from everyone else especially that disgusting excuse for a saint.

“Is there anything you want in particular?” Jalter asked.

“Just a salad please.” Responded the smooth silky voice of Brynhildr.

With that Jalter set off to fetch Brynhildr’s food. She inspected the golden wedding band on her finger smiling to herself. Jalter arrived back shortly with a chicken salad courtesy of EMIYA.

“Thank you, dear,”

“Sure.”

Brynhildr ate silently taking Jalter’s hands into her own under the table as she picked at the salad, Jalter would send a scowl when the other servants or any of the Chaldea staff got too close to their table. Bryn couldn’t help but chuckle. After finishing lunch they headed back to their shared bedroom, once they were inside Brynhildr headed off into the shower with Jalter close behind. They lathered each other’s bodies with shampoo well mostly just Bryn because god damn Jalter was too busy staring at Bryn’s beautiful body no matter how many times she’s seen it it always looked so beautiful every time especially with the slight bulge which she found strangely alluring... After drying off their bodies opting to stay naked they made their way to the bed Brynhildr was the first to settle in followed by Jalter. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman moving her hand to rub her womb feeling the slight bulge of her stomach. By now Jalter had learned Brynhildr’s behavior and mood swings that being said she gently moved to straddle her hips.

She remembered Nightingale telling them that Brynhildr may or may not experience heightened sexual desire during her pregnancy that could last from the first to the second trimester. Wordlessly Jalter moved to steal Brynhildr’s lips in a tender kiss that turned into a full-on make out as Jalter slipped her tongue in. Brynhildr felt Jalter’s erection on her stomach pre-cum already leaking out from the head. Unexpectedly Jalter broke off the kiss. Brynhildr shivered as Jalter trailed a series of small chaste kisses from her chin then her throat followed by one on her womb leaving a slightly longer kiss there before her face reached the best part. She felt Brynhildr impatiently tug her hair, smirking she dove in slurping up any and all juices that she produced as Brynhildr lost herself in pleasure her lover’s tongue was always so masterful. Brynhildr let out cute breathy moans as Jalter lapped at her pussy with her signature method of sucking and flicking her clit at the same time it always seems to drive Brynhildr crazy. As Brynhildr moans gradually become louder and louder she was also getting closer to release, Jalter was lost in between her legs, eyes held shut for maximum concentration as she did her best to hit all of Brynhidr’s sweet spots. She hit a certain spot that drove Brynhildr off the edge.

Brynhildr let out whimpers and cries as she moaned most of them consumed by Jalter in a hungry kiss. Giving Brynhildr a few minutes to recover, Jalter placed many kisses on Brynhildr’s stomach.

“Please... I need it inside...now.” She begged.

Not wanting to keep her waiting she lined herself up to her cunt pressing the head in.

“Mmph… s-so tight.” She was warm, wet, and tight. Her walls sucked in Jalter’s heat desperate for more. Brynhildr stifled a cry when Jalter began thrusting. Jalter sought for Brynhildr’s throat latching on it making the taller woman gasp and squirm, she hooked her legs with her arms holding them in the air for better leverage. Brynhildr clawed at Jalter’s back leaving trails of red lines from her shoulder blade to the back of her ribs. Unlatching from her throat and pulling out of Brynhildr she hastily turned her over her ass now facing Jalter she grabbed on reinserting herself eliciting a moan from both of them. 

She laid herself on top of Bryn’s back, face nuzzling in Bryn’s silky hair breathing in the scent it smelled pleasant. Her thrust became rougher and harder but not too rough; they both knew and could feel each other approach climax. 

“I`I’m gonna cum soon,” Jalter said in a shaky voice.

“Mmm, don’t pull out.” It wasn’t a request but a demand.

“So you like it when I pump you full of my load huh?”  
“Mmph, y-yes, yes I do.”

“I love you Bryn I thought I could never love but for you, I can and always will.”

“Yes, keep going almost th-there.”

Both women moan as they finally reach climax. Jalter lifts herself off of her wife but still keeps her girth sheathed in her pussy. They lay down together with Brynhildr’s back facing Jalter prompting her to wrap her arms around her and massage her abdomen, slowly they drifted off to sleep. 

Jalter would wake up to the sound of gagging and puking, Making her way over to the bathroom she saw Brynhildr hunched over the toilet vomiting. Morning sickness, she gave Brynhildr her space and materialized some clothing, she adorned in a simple black dress the one that she wears under her armor. After a while, Brynhildr came out in her usual attire with a hand placed over her abdomen.

“Are you okay?” Jalter asked walking up to her and helping her to the door of their room.

“Yes, for now, but I would like some water.”

“Of course.”

Upon opening the door both of them say a tall man with long white hair and a stupid smile plastered on his face looking at them with his purple eyes.

“Well well, what do we have here? ”

Furious Jalter lunged towards Merlin who swiftly disappeared in a mess of flower petals and reappeared farther away.

“It would seem to me that we may have a new servant joining us soon.”

“MERLIN YOU LITTLE SHIT TELL ANYONE AND I’ll BURN YOU LIKE THEY BURNED THAT DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF SAINT AT THE STAKES.”

Laughing Merlin dashed away as Jalter unsheathed her sword sending flames at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda short.


	3. 2nd Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 weeks pregnant and Brynhikdr feels slightly better, she’s no longer experiencing Morning sickness and has more energy but she’s still a bit more moody though she does her best to be polite while her beloved does her very best to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

At this point in time, it should be quite obvious the Brynhildr is pregnant, the bump is much more pronounced than it used to be. If that wasn’t a clear indicator then maybe seeing or rather hearing Jalter screech at the top of her lungs chasing down Merlin telling him if he told anyone he would be burned would be. At first, no one believed it, servants couldn’t get pregnant or so they thought. Once they saw the bump for themselves they were understandably confused and shocked but they had little time to think on it as the dragon witch would often chase them away flailing her darkened blade. 

Brynhildr was currently laying in bed still asleep but not for long as she woke up whimpering and moaning. She reached a hand down, eyes still closed searching for a certain someone. Jalter moves to grasp Brynhildr’s hand squeezing gently.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm, keep going.”

*Chuckle* “Of course.”

Jalter continued licking and sucking until Brynhildr finally came muffling her cries with her hand. She moved up and straddled the taller women applying a sweet kiss on her cheek and for a while they lay there cuddling each other. This was how Brynhildr was waking up for the past few weeks, on the verge of orgasm from Jalter eating her out. Although Jalter would never know what it’s like to be pregnant she did know it was hard for the mother, she made sure to always have Brynhildr wake up feeling loved and appreciated without fear. After getting dressed for the day the pair headed towards the infirmary to get an ultrasound finally having the chance to see their baby. Upon arriving at the infirmary they were greeted by Nightingale who led them into one of the rooms. She had Brynhildr lay on the bed. Jalter pulled up a chair next to her.

“Are you feeling well?” she asked as she stroked Brynhildr’s hair.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, well it’s just I know how hard it is for you and all so I just thought I’d ask?” That last part sounded more like a question now that she was thinking about.

She heard the valkyrie chuckle.

“No matter how hard it may be I will always be well and happy around you.” Brynhildr moved to cup Jalter’s cheek. Seeing the Dragon Witch’s pale cheek light up pink caused her to smile.

“Okay, everything should be ready.” Their small little moment was interrupted by a stern and professional voice of the nurse. Reluctantly Brynhildr pulled her hand away from Jalter’s warm cheek. It was hard to tell what was what on the screen thankfully Nightingale pointed where the head was. Jalter watched wide eyes as the baby slightly stirred about in Brynhildr’s womb. She stifled a soft chuckle at Jalter’s reaction.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” She says nonchalantly looking back at the screen.

“If the baby were to be standing it would be 26cm tall approximately the length of a piece of paper.” Says Nightingale. 

After finishing up the ultrasound and going through a checkup for about the fourth? No fifth time this month. *come on lady we’ve been through these hundreds of times the baby is healthy like you’ve said before* was what Jalter wanted to say but Brynhildr gave a stern smile asking her to hold her tongue.

“Alright, you’re free to go, be sure to stay active for the baby’s sake.”

“Yeah whatever bye.” They left the infirmary together heading towards the cafeteria. When Jalter heard the laughter of her self-proclaimed older “sister” she hastily grabbed Brynhildr’s hand dragging her behind a pillar embedded into the wall. Ever since Jeanne found out about the pregnancy she was on Jalter’s case 24/7 she would never leave her alone always boasting how she was going to be an “auntie,” like hell she will. Jalter made it her mission to make sure Jeanne doesn’t go anywhere near her kid.

“You know it really wouldn’t be so bad if we involved Jeanne in our little baby’s life after all she is your sister.” Brynhildr commented as if she was reading Jalter’s.

“Self-proclaimed sister.” She sternly corrected.

Brynhildr smiles, but it’s quickly replaced with a frown as she yelps clutching her stomach. Panicked Jalter wraps her arms protectively around the Valkyrie.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Oof, I thi- I think the baby is kicking.” 

“Wait really?”

Jalter shifted down on her knees placing her hand over Brynhildr’s womb, though she was anticipating it when she felt the baby kick again she retracted it back out of surprise.

“Woah.” Was all she could mutter.

Brynhildr found it endearing at how innocent and clueless Jalter looked for that split second, had it been anyone else who saw her in that state they would’ve been incinerated to ashes. Hesitantly Jalter placed her back where the baby kicked only to feel it kick again causing Brynhildr to shuffle. Carefully Jalter led Brynhildr back to their room, the baby seems to have calmed down for now.

After helping Brynhildr get in bed she grabbed either side of Jalter’s face and pulled her into a kiss. She accepted it gratefully. They pulled away breathless looking into each other’s irises.

“Please, I’ve been waiting all day for this.” Her silky smooth voice sent shivers down Jalter’s spine As she dematerialized her armor and clothing Brynhildr did the same. Both of them went back in for a kiss lasting longer than the last one they shared.

“I want you to hug me from behind and fuck me slowly.”

“Sure.”

Brynhildir turned to lay on her side, Jalter wrapped her arms around her and lifted one of her legs up with some difficulty considering she was shorter than Brynhildr. She positioned herself to Brynhildr’s entrance slowly pushing in surprised at how wet she already was without any foreplay, both women let out a satisfied sigh as she hilted herself to the brim. Jalter shifted to apply soft kisses on Brynhildr’s shoulder blades while gently playing with her right nipple. Brynhildr felt lusciously full from being stuffed by Jalter’s dick and their baby. Gently, Jalter begins to move her hips enjoying how tightly Brynhildr’s walls squeeze her. They only just started but Jalter already can feel herself getting close.

“Fuck Bryn, your pussy so much tighter than usual.” It came out as a strangled groan.

“Are you getting close already?” There’s a hint of playfulness in her tone.

“Go ahead and cum already if you must.” 

“No,” Jalter is determined to make Brynhildr come first. “I can- I can last until you cum.”

“Is that a challenge?” a moan follows right after.

Brynhildr soon finds herself panting heavily as she begins getting close as well, Jalter on the other hand is totally in her own world her eyes are barely open as she tries so hard not to cum first.

“F-Fuck… S-So hard not to cummmm.” Jalter quietly whispers into Brynhildr’s ear, forgetting what she was even doing she was so lost in pleasure. It wasn’t until she heard Bryhildr moan loudly that she was reminded of where she was and what she was doing. She felt Brynhildr’s walls clamp down on her dick.

“BRYN-” Jalter’s entire body tensed unable to fully pronounce Brynhildr’s name. her face lit up red as she came shooting her load into the valkyrie.

Jalter remained inside of Brynhildr not wanting to leave the warmth her cunt produced and to be honest Brynhildr didn’t want her to pull out either as she enjoyed the feeling of being full. Jalter gave Brynhildr a kiss on the nape pulling her body closer to hers. Drifting off to sleep to the sound of their breaths. Before going to sleep herself Jalter placed a hand over Brynhildr’s abdomen.

“Please go easy on your mother.” She said to their baby as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this one thanks for reading.


	4. Welcome to the world little one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34 weeks of pregnancy, Brynhildr finds herself anxious and feeling like shit again. Jalter has forbidden her to do anything even the most mundane task such as walking to the bathroom. Jalter will always be there to hold Brynhildr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably the only short story I'll write since I'm more of a one-shot guy.

Brynhildr lays in bed under a blanket as Jalter frantically peppers her with kisses on her stomach. They both found out that they would be having a baby girl about 2 weeks ago and they just had a baby shower last week. Jalter rests her head on Brynhildr’s stomach closing her eyes occasionally feeling the baby kick. Brynhildr strokes Jalter’s hair making her nuzzle her cheek against her abdomen. Alter turns her head to look up at the Valkyrie while stroking the bump on her stomach. 

“Do you want anything? Water? Fruits? A salad? Anything you want.” Her voice is soft and caring, something you don’t expect from the Dragon Witch but for Brynhildr it’s exclusive.

“I’d just like some water please.” Jalter nods, placing one last kiss on the Valkyrie's abdomen before walking away to the door, just as she was about to open it the door slid open. Standing on the other side was none other than Jeanne and her Santa lily. A scowl quickly formed on Jalter’s face.

“The hell are you two doing here?”

“Alter sis, language!” Santa lily scolded.

“Sorry Lily.” She looked away for a bit, though she would never in a million years admit it she did have a small soft spot for her Santa lily self. She snapped her attention back to her older “sister” glaring daggers at her pristine smile.

“Well?” Jalter asked expectedly getting continuously more annoyed than she already was.

“What do you mean well? We came here to see Brynhildr of course.” Jalter was just about to kick them out but before she could.

“It’s okay dear, let them in, they only want to feel the baby.” Brynhildr’s soft voice interjected Jalter’s. Reluctantly she let her two “sisters” into their room. The two of them rushed to Brynhildr.

“Auntie Bryn!” Santa lily leaped onto the bed hugging Brynhildr tightly whilst Jeanne giggled at Lily’s cuteness. Brynhildr looked over to Jalter near the door, her arms crossed and eyes closed tapping her foot impatiently as if she was waiting for the two to leave. She cleared her throat loud enough for Jalter’s eyes to snap open looking towards Brynhildr. Santa lily was playing with Brynhildr’s hair and Jeanne was feeling the baby. She gave a shot a smile and tilted her head, confusing the Dragon Witch at first.

“Hm? Oh!” Wordlessly Jalter left the room just now remembering Brynhildr’s request. She was too busy sulking to notice a certain flower magus was beside her that was until he heard him chuckle beside her.

“Oh great, what do you want?” She said sarcastically.

He chuckles.

“Now now, no need to be all hostile just saw you sulking and decided if I could cheer you up.”

“I am not sulking!” She always hated when others felt bad or sympathetic towards her; it made her feel weak. 

“Oh no of course not, forgive me.” There was sarcasm evident in his voice which continued to add fuel to Jalter’s already burning fire. 

“Anyway, our master seems to be calling for me to make sure I become her godfather. ” He said as he faded away.

“Over my dead body.” She mumbled to herself.

Returning from the cafeteria with a glass of water Brynhildr had requested, when entering the room she was greeted with the sight of her Santa lily and the saint sound asleep on one side of the bed with Jeanne cuddling up beside Santa lily. Brynhildr was silently threading yarn making a scarf from the looks of it. It was the only activity Brynhildr enjoyed doing while in her pregnant state. Jalter moved to set the glass of water down on the nightstand next to Brynhildr.

“Thank you, dear.” Jalter would always blush when Brynhildr would show her appreciation or any other forms of affection.”

At 40 weeks pregnant now Brynhildr has just gone into labor, Jalter hastily took her to the infirmary where Nightingale and Romani got everything set up to deliver the baby.

Jalter was forced to sit outside while she waited anxiously pacing back and forth. Ritsuka, Mash and dozens of other servants including Merlin were there all waiting with her. She didn’t expect word to fly around this fast. After what seemed like hours Nightingale invited Jalter inside and Jalter only. Upon entering the room Jalter saw Brynhildr holding their child. A beautiful baby girl with Lavender eyes just like her mother. There was a huge toothy smile on the Dragon witch’s face. She sat beside Brynhildr and saw tears in her eyes but not tears of sadness, tears of happiness. Jalter tenderly wiped away the tears placing a kiss on her temple.

“Would you like to hold her?” She asked.

Eagerly but nervously Jalter nodded. 

Carefully, Brynhildr handed their baby to Jalter who called her protectively looking into her lavender eyes.

Since the day she was summoned this has been the second happiest moment since her summoning to Chaldea, the first being marrying Brynhildr. She grasped Bryngildr’s hands with her gauntlet clad ones. Truly in this moment the Dragon witch felt happy.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to extend this and create a small story.


End file.
